


Miss Independent

by KTarra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DO NOT POST ANYWHERE ELSE, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: Jyn Erso has served in some of the most dangerous hot spots on the planet. Her team is called in to retrieve those who have otherwise been deemed irretrievable. Her latest assignment has brought her team home where she meets Cassian Andor. One things for sure, she'll either hate him or fall in love with him. Maybe both. She'd prefer to hate him.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Miss Independent

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a companion piece to my other story, "Along Comes A Woman." This is basically the same story from Jyn's POV. The title comes from the song of the same title. Jyn's character has always struck me as independent because she's had to be. It's gonna take someone special to break through to her. Enter Cassian Andor. Let the games begin.....

*************************************

The first time Jyn Erso met Cassian Andor was on the tarmac at Ramstein Air Force base in Germany. She watched the medical personnel carry out the hostages that her team had rescued in the mountains of northern Afghanistan. Moments later, she stepped down the loading ramp of the C-130 that had ferried her team and the hostages out of Afghanistan. She slipped on her aviators to block the bright noon-day sun as her team followed her down the ramp. She noticed him the minute she stepped into the sun. Another government spook. Most likely CIA. Such a shame. He was hot, but she didn’t need any entanglements. She refused to make eye contact and tried to ignore him as he approached. 

“Captain Erso!” he called. 

She stopped and turned, “What do you want?” she asked cooly, and more than a hint of irritation. She really didn’t have time for this shit. She wanted a shower, food and sleep in that order. Preferably sooner rather than later. 

“I’m Agent Cassian Andor. I need to debrief you and your team regarding your recent actions in Afghanistan.”

From somewhere behind her, she heard someone cough “newbie”. She almost chuckled. Her team knew she had no patience for anyone following a long-term mission. 

She slid her aviators down her nose just a tad, looked him up and down. She had to admit that he was hotter than hell. And that accent. Most people loved her accent, but she’d always had a thing for the Latin accents of Central and South America. Still, she wasn’t about to comply with his request. “Fuck that,” she replied and turned to follow her team. 

“Captain Erso, I don’t think you understand. This is not a request. I need….”

She turned and whipped her glasses, fire raging in her eyes, “I don’t think you understand, Mr. CIA…” 

“I didn’t say I was with…”

“I don’t give a fuck which governmental agency you’re with, but you look the part. Either way my team and I have been in country for six months in the mountains tracking down those two fools who thought it would be a good idea to go hiking in the Hindu Kush. We haven’t slept in almost four days and we’ve had an eight hour flight with a four hour time change. So this is what is going to happen, Mr. CIA. My team is going to get quarters assigned. We’re going to shower, eat and get at least twelve hours of sleep. Twenty four hours from now we’ll be available to debrief. Not one fucking minute before,” She finished, replacing her aviators and walked away leaving a stunned Cassian Andor in her wake. Serves the jackass right, she thought, not bothering to turn back and look at him. No matter how badly she wanted too. 

A moment later, another voice called out, “Jyn!”

The exasperated Captain called out “What the…” before turning to see who it was. 

“Bodhi!” she squealed. She ran to hug her brother. She’d not seen him in over a year! 

“Ugh! Jyn, you need a shower,” Bodhi said hugging the smaller woman tightly. 

“No shit, Sherlock. That’s where I’m headed. Why are you here? Last I heard you were in London.” She asked, stepping back. 

“I heard your unit was coming in so I hitched a ride with Cassian to meet you. Go easy on him. He’s not worked in Europe before, and obviously he’s not dealt with anyone like you before,” Bodhi replied. 

“Then maybe you should have warned him,” she responded around a yawn. “Ugh, it’s noon local time. I’m gonna get my team settled. I’ll be ready to eat dinner around five. You want to meet me in the mess at five for dinner, such as it is? We can catch up?”

“Sure. That should give me enough time to smooth any ruffled feathers,” Bodhi replied, gathering her in another hug, “I’m glad you’re home safe,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Me too,” she responded as she pulled back, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Jyn again turned to lead her team away to get them quarters. This time she did the opportunity to turn back and watch the two men. She had missed her brother, but she sure didn’t mind looking at Mr. CIA again. He might be a jackass, but he was still hot. Such a shame.

********************************

Much later, Jyn slung her bag down on the floor and sighed. As much as she would like to throw herself down on the bed she was filthy. At least she had a private shower and room. Perks of an officer rank. She quickly pulled out her toiletries and headed for the shower. 

It didn’t take long before she was standing under deliciously hot water. She hadn’t had a proper hot shower since they arrived in Bagram six months prior. Damn college kids thinking that since they weren’t military the Taliban and other groups wouldn’t bother them. The simple damn fact they were Americans was more than enough for the local warlord to capture them and try to ransom them back to the US. Idiots. 

Of course that led her thoughts to Mr. CIA. Couldn’t these guys ever understand that the last thing any unit coming in from the field wants to do is debrief? She understood that in certain circumstances it was necessary. This was not one of those. This had been a rescue mission. Plain and simple. Though she had to admit Agent Andor was nice to look at. Definitely more pleasant than the men she spent most of her time with anyway. She’d definitely ride that if given the opportunity but she doubted she’d be in Germany long enough for that anyway. They usually kept her team busy all over the world. Besides, like she’d told herself before she didn’t need any entanglements that would hinder her job. She was independent and useful. All relationships did was tie a person down. She didn’t need or want that in her life. At all. Period. 

She sluiced the soap and water out of her hair allowing her thoughts to run through the mission to see if she could pick out any details that would justify CIA interest. It was nice to know that her first impression wasn’t wrong. When Bodhi popped up she knew he was CIA. Bodhi had been with the agency going on almost fifteen years. Speaking of Bodhi, she was supposed to meet him shortly for dinner. She quickly finished up and prepared to go see her big brother. 

****************************

Thirty minutes later, Jyn stepped into the mess and spotted her brother seated reading through something on his phone. 

She tried to sneak up behind him. She got about ten feet before he said, “I know you’re there. You can’t sneak up on a spook. You know that.”

“Of course, you can. I’ve done it. You’re just that good,” Jyn retorted, taking the seat next to him. 

“You smell better,” he quipped, “Look better too. Guess you got that shower after all.”

“You’re such a jerk,” she replied, smacking his arm, “but, yes, I did get a shower and it was glorious. So, are we going to eat or what?”

“I was just waiting for you.”

“Then let’s go. I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving.”

“True.”

The pair made their way to the chow line. Ten minutes later they were reseated and tucking into food that was surprisingly not horrible. 

“So,” Jyn began, “What’s Mr. CIA’s story?”

“You mean you haven’t looked him up yet? The way you were eyeing him up I figured you looked him up as soon as you got a room.”

“I wasn’t eyeing him up,” Jyn protested. 

“Don’t feel bad. He was definitely checking you out too. He thought we were involved,” he said stuffing a bite in his mouth.

“You didn’t tell him we were related?”

“I’m not here in an official capacity. I didn’t have to tell him shit. Besides, I wanted a little entertainment.”

“So that was fun for you? Watching me rip him a new one?”

“Immensely. You never fail to live up to expectations.” He grinned, his eyes lighting up with amusement. 

She sighed, “Whatever, Bodes, that still doesn’t answer my question. What’s his story? Why is he here?”

“You know you could just look up his jacket and read it for yourself, you know?”

“True, but I’m lazy.”

“You’re anything but lazy. Anyway, Agent Andor has been with the Agency as long as I have. He’s mostly been in Central and South America dealing with the cartels and what not. He’s from Mexico City but moved to the U.S. as a teen. Not sure of the entire story there. Six...no...seven months ago he was reassigned per orders from D.C. to the London office, where I’m currently stationed. He didn’t go into details and I haven’t been read in but I gather he’s tracking some weapons developer.”

“And he didn’t ask why you came along for the ride?”

“He did.”

“And?”

“I told him, I had a relative on your team. I just neglected to say it was you.”

“Bet he was pissed.”

“He was.”

“Serves him right. No team wants to be hauled into briefing rooms right after landing. He’s probably not used to people telling him no.”

“He’ll get over it. I told him he’d either develop a deep, intense hatred for you, or he’d fall in love with you.”

“What the fuck, Bodhi? Don’t curse me like that!”

“Oh shut up. You’d ride that given half a chance. I’ve worked with him some over the years when I was assigned in Central America. He’s a good guy. Besides doesn’t your taste run to Hispanic men anyway?,” he teased. 

Jyn glared at her brother. Mostly because he was right. She’d already admitted to herself she’d definitely sleep with him given the chance. And he was her type. And that accent? If she dwelled on that too long, she was going to have problems sleeping later. 

“You’re almost as big an ass as he is,” she finally replied. 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

She smiled at him, “Yeah, I do.”

“So it’s the middle of September now, I’m thinking a June wedding?” he quipped.

“Not a chance in hell,” she huffed. 

“That’s what he said too,” he replied and got her roll in his face as a reward. 

****************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Reviews are love!


End file.
